User talk:Tich3e
Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the List of 2016 Hot Wheels page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! HaarFager (talk) 03:05, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! List of 2017 Models May I remind you that the list of 2017 Hot Wheels is not a wish list? If you add models, please add a source to the information. Don't add models you like to see; we all can do that. It takes real skills to make proper edits ;) Stephan3321 (talk) 20:54, August 15, 2016 (UTC) False Unconfirmed I'm really sorry about the false unconfirmed that I Repeatedly adding of 2017 Hot Wheels. For that point, I promised that I'll never do that again. :Thank you for the apology. I unblocked you. Don't let it happen again. BigBadBrad01 (talk) 05:41, October 10, 2016 (UTC) 2017 Camaro Just curious as to why The Camaro Fify information was removed and changed back to Camaro Anniversary? I have all 8 of the Camaro's and have yet to see any confirmation on hotwheelscollector.com that there is a Camaro Anniversary. Can you please let me know? Thanks Joelfg (talk) 22:30, January 25, 2017 (UTC) The Camaro Fifty Series was include the wamart exclusive but the camaro anniversary is the hot wheels 2017 mainlne series. Camaro Anniversary is a true reinstatement form hot wheels 2017. Tich3e (Talk) 7:35, January 26, 2017 (UTC) So where should I have listed this series? Is the 2017 by series only for Mainline? Joelfg (talk) 07:31, January 30, 2017 (UTC) Camaro Anniversary is the 2017 by series only for Mainline. But you should create the article right here. (Camaro Fifty Series) Tich3e (Talk) 1:25, January 30, 2017 (UTC) 2018 Hot Wheels just curiuos why yuou put all the garbage back on the 2018 list that I removed, there is still alot more that was added for some reason. ANDREW NEWCOMER (talk) 07:46, February 6, 2018 (UTC) I accidentally clicked the undo button sorry about that. But can you please clean up errors? Because we want to make neat and I haven’t add any garbage info to that or so. I just want to make corrected information when I’m going to look it on instagram. I’m not gonna get blocked.Tich3e (talk) 07:46, February 6, 2018 (UTC) No worries, I went in there and someone I know not you had added a bunch of junk code. so I was going thru it all trying to fix it. Instead of undo what everyone had done after the junk code was entered. It just shocked me when i saw that it was undone . Thank you for your response. ANDREW NEWCOMER (talk) 16:43, February 6, 2018 (UTC) please give me some time to finish the picture loaction before you use my pics on the corisponding pages ANDREW NEWCOMER (talk) 00:06, February 28, 2018 (UTC) Sorry about that Andrew. You go ahead and insert the image of the the hot wheels 2018 by series. Tich3e (talk) 00:11, February 28, 2018 (UTC) Thank you, Just wanted to thank you for the correction help on Electrack, I must have been tired. ANDREW NEWCOMER (talk) 23:37, March 10, 2018 (UTC) Your Welcome Andrew. Since I went to the toys r us, I saw fewer G cases that I viewed of the back card but I couldn’t find a 2016 BMW M2 for my collection. In that case I found a correction of it on eBay. Tich3e (talk) 07:04, March 10, 2018 (UTC) TH hunting Hi Tin, Thank you for the post on my talk page. I try to find all the new cars I can as they come out. here in Las Vegas its a hit and miss at times. But I seem to be able to find them. I collect every car so it gets very crazy from time to time. We have a bit of a problem here with other collectors buying up everything and then reselling at higher price at the meets. But I still find my share. So far I have been able to find all the treasure hunts and some of the Super Treasure Hunts also. If there is info you need or anything feel free to ask away. ANDREW NEWCOMER (talk) 17:47, April 3, 2018 (UTC) I have a few questions for you Hi Tin, was wondering if you could email me andrewlnewcomer@gmail.com I have a few questions for you ANDREW NEWCOMER (talk) 17:49, April 3, 2018 (UTC) Go ahead and email me right here if you could give me fewer questions. Thanks thtinhuynhcarmaniac112@gmail.com Tich3e (talk) 17:51, April 3, 2018 (UTC) Awesome series work I was hoping people would notice and add new cars to all 3 now, List, Casting, and now Series. Thanks for noticing. Mach 5 (talk) 01:26, July 13, 2018 (UTC) Your Welcome Mach. We would appreciate to celebrating 50th anniversary for the best #1 Diecast made in Malaysia & Thailand. I’ll do what I can to make corrected edits and give our motivation for collecting. It’s great for your opportunity to what’s best. I’m Vietnamese - American, I was diagnosed with Autism Spectrum Disorder, doing hard as I can for my English grammar speaking, but really thanks for your responded. Tin - Tich3e (talk) 08:40 pm, July 12, 2018 (UTC) New casting pages and default sort When you start new pages for castings with names starting with the year, there needs to be a # sign before the year and the year needs to be in full 4 digit for things to show up properly sorted in the categories. See the changes I made to '18 COPO Camaro SS, '96 Porsche Carrera, '91 Mazda MX-5 Miata, '18 Honda Civic Type R and 2019 Ford Ranger Raptor. Mach 5 (talk) 17:47, January 7, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for checking the edits and give me the opinion Mach. I’ll add the # sign if it’s full 4 digit of the year for new casting default sort. Tich3e (talk) 18:01, January 7, 2019 (UTC) Base Code(s): not Based Code(s): Just a little heads up. Base in this case is a noun. wink Mach 5 (talk) 16:29, January 15, 2019 (UTC) N case Where did you find N case information? This is a test 86 (talk) 02:48, June 26, 2019 (UTC) I found this source info on youtube by indian toy collector. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RYt_TS7vX6g Tich3e (talk) 02:50, June 26, 2019 (UTC) :Thanks. This is a test 86 (talk) 03:14, June 26, 2019 (UTC)